IZ Stories: Irken Love
by trearoos
Summary: Dib wants to ask Tak to the skool dance, but how can he get the message out? Meanwhile, Zim starts to express unusual feelings for Gaz. Is this love? This is my first story in the series so pardon me if it's not that good.
1. Love, dances and dooky

**My latest story. I haven't done any in a long while and this is pretty random. Excuse me if it's not that good.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Dib lay snoring at his desk. Ms Bitters yelled out "DIB!" and he jumped up letting out a quick snort.

"Yes Ms Bitters?" Dib asked.

"You fell asleep again. The bell just rang. Go!" The whole class was leaving. Dib sighed. He hadn't gotten any sleep lately. It wasn't enough that the big skool dance was next week. He didn't even have a date. Poor Dib was lonely. However, he had his eyes on someone, but he wasn't sure if she'd say yes. Dib watched as the girl on his eyes made her way to the door. Her dark bluish purple hair shined in the light coming from the window. It was Tak. Dib blushed, and Zim noticed this.

"You like her, don't you?" Zim asked Dib.

"What? No I don't!" Dib blushed even more.

"LIAR!" Zim yelled, "I'll tell you how to get her to notice you. Try throwing meat in her face."

"Whatever gave you that stupid idea?" Dib asked. Zim didn't answer. He just thought back to the first day Tak came into the classroom. "Well," Dib continued to himself, "If I'm going to get Tak to go to the dance with me, I should try to get the message to her."

"Your voice is stupid!"

Dib snapped back into reality, and realised he was already in the cafeteria. Had it been that long already? And how long had Gaz been staring at him?

"Gaz," Dib said to his sister, "I'm just gonna go over to Tak's table and pass this to her." He held up a flower.

"Meh," Gaz shrugged and went back to her game slave. Dib walked over to Tak, who was sitting at her table looking bored. He put the flower on her table. Tak looked at Dib.

"Um..." Dib went all nervous.

"Dib," Tak said, "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Dib said again, pushing the flower towards Tak, "Someone said to give you this."

Tak took the flower, sniffed it and sneezed. "Well you can tell them that I hate flowers," she said. Dib frowned, nodded sadly, and left.

Throughout the day, Dib tried to send out hints that he wanted Tak to go to the dance with him. Every attempt failed miserably. Afterwards Dib stopped trying.

_**IZ**_

Zim went home to his green house. The very minute he opened the door his robot dad stood in the doorway saying "Welcome home son." Zim shook his head and pushed past. Gir was pushing a banana down on his head, which was already covered in glue. Zim shrieked in horror. The whole room was a gooey mess of different things that made a nasty smell all together.

"Gir!" Zim yelled, "What did you do!?"

Gir sat up. "AH MADE POPSTICKS!"

"Pop-sticks?" Zim asked with one eyebrow raised. Gir pointed to a cow that was in the living room for some reason with a popsicle stick glued onto its head. Zim was confused.

"I also put my own boogers in it," Gir said. Zim held the part on his face where his nose should be and waved away the stink.

"Gir," Zim said in a held nose voice, "Cleed up dis bess. Ibe got to go down to deh lab." (**Clean up this mess. I've got to go down to the lab.**)

Zim went into the kitchen and flushed himself down the toilet. Only to find that the toilet was clogged with brown and green muck.

"GIR!!" Zim called out, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Oh," Gir said, "The cow pooped in there." Zim's scream was heard. Gir turned to the cow and said "HI COW!!!" before putting a sombrero on its head and shaking his butt at it.

* * *

**So how was that first chapter? More coming soon. I promise.**

**Dib: This is an outrage! I do not love Tak!**

**Tak: You know, you're kind of funny.**

**Dib: Am not.**

**Gir: Are too! Are too! Dib and Tak! Sitting in a tree! KISSIN- Uh, how does the rest go again?**

**Zim: Silence, Gir! Thanks to you I'm covered in snot and dooky!**

**Gir: DOOOOKKYYYYY!!! Dooky, dooky, dooky!**

**Dib: (Holding nose and waving air) I can smell it from here.**

**Zim: I need a bath...**


	2. Spying

**This chapter should be good. Reviews would be appreciated, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Dib woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, meaning he had plenty of time to spy on Zim. Dib got up and went into the shower. As the water ran down his head, he thought about how he still didn't have a date for the dance. Tak still didn't know he wanted her to go with him, and he was too scared to ask her personally. Dib turned off the shower, stepped out and put his clothes on. Maybe things would change and he would find some other girl to go out with him. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. The only girl who liked him was Gretchen, and she was way too ugly. Dib shuddered at the thought of those braces.

_**IZ**_

Zim spent all night until early the next morning scrubbing himself in the bath. But instead of rubbing away the smell, he only burned himself. Suddenly he noticed he was using a strip of bacon. Zim rushed straight out to the living room where Gir was watching tv with Minimoose.

"GIR!!!" Zim yelled, "DID YOU PUT BACON IN THE SOAP AGAIN!?"

Gir looked at Zim and pointed. "You look funneh," he said. Even Minimoose couldn't hold back a squeaky giggle.

Zim looked down at himself and realised he was still naked. (If this was on tv it would not be censored. Note the T in the rating.) Zim grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He left the room growling.

_**IZ**_

Dib peered through some binoculars in a nearby bush at Zim's house. Zim came out and peered around for any intruders. Dib quickly ducked into the bush. When Zim was gone, Dib decided to follow him. He was just about to come out of the bush when a hand reached in and grabbed him by the ear.

"What the...? Ow! Ouch!" Dib was pulled out by Gaz. She had come looking for him.

"Gaz? What're you doing...? Let go!" Gaz let go of Dib's ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to end this shit about you and Tak," Gaz said, "I was going to tell her you liked her and wanted to ask her to the dance, so I went over to her house, but she's in trouble."

"What?" Dib asked, "That's nonsense. I don't like- Wait, trouble?"

Gaz nodded. "You want to see her or should we just leave her?"

"No!" Dib yelled, "I need to see her!"

_**IZ**_

Dib and Gaz made their way to Tak's house. She had known them enough to allow them to enter her lab at any time. Dib and Gaz went into Tak's lab. Some computers were on, but Tak wasn't seen anywhere. Gaz took Dib to a small glass container in the center of the room. When Dib saw it, he stopped in shock with a sheer look of horror on his face.


	3. Irken Flu

**Chapter 3:**

Lying in the glass container was Tak on a little bed. She was wearing what looked like a hospital gown. She had wires attached to her in different places. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She looked a lot paler than usual.

Dib knocked on the glass. "Tak? Tak!"

_"She can't hear you," _Tak's computer said, _"She's in a coma right now. She needs quiet."_

"Why is she like this?" Dib asked.

_"She's sick," _The computer replied, _"She has something called Irken Flu. It's far more dangerous than your regular human flu."_

"Now that I think about it," Dib said to himself, "Tak has been quiet and avoiding everyone the last few days. She must have been making sure we didn't catch it."

He turned and saw Gaz with her hand in the container, which was now open. She had grabbed some of the wires.

"Gaz, no!" Dib yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"Tak's a bitch, Dib. And she's annoying. She deserves to die."

Dib pulled Gaz's hand out of the container and closed it. He looked at Tak sadly. Then he came to a decision.

"Gaz, tell everyone I need to stay here to take care of Tak."

Gaz shrugged and left.

_**IZ**_

Zim, Gretchen and some other kids were buying ice cream at the park a while later. (Or rather, the other kids were.) Zim stood near a tree peering around through some special goggles at all the humans in the park. He noticed a dog raising its leg and peeing at a fire hydrant. He wrote down on an Irken notepad.

_Earth dogs squirt their liquid waste on red trash cans._

Gir was in his doggy costume chasing a squirrel in the tree. He grabbed an acorn and nibbled on it, copying the squirrel.

"Gir, I think we've had enough of these filthy people for today," Zim said, "Let's go home."

"Aw, but I wanna pway with da squirrel," Gir said.

"No Gir," Zim said, "You've played enough."

Gir burst into tears. "I WANNA PLAY WITH DA SQUIRREL!!!"

Zim covered his hearing glands. "All right! All right! You can play with the squirrel for a little longer!"

"Yay!" Gir yelled, then grabbed a branch and chewed on it. Zim sighed. Suddenly he saw Gaz walking up to the ice cream stall. She bought a triple vanilla chocolate flavoured poop cone and began to lick it.

"What's going on Gaz?" The Letter M said, "Where's Dib?"

Gaz glared up from her ice cream. "If you really must know, he's taking care of Tak."

"Tak's sick?" Gretchen's face brightened.

Gaz stopped and thought about Dib and Gretchen in a candle lit room standing at Tak's coffin.

"I'm so glad we got to do this together," Gretchen said to Dib.

"Yeah," Dib said smiling, then said "Kiss me." They began kissing on top of Tak's coffin. Gaz snapped back into reality and grinned evilly.

"Yeah," she said, "and he knows she's not going to last the night, so it's best not to mention it to him. _But _he'll be dateless, so he's all yours for the picking," she said to Gretchen.

Gretchen clapped in delight and ran off. Gaz walked off and noticed Zim.

"That was very evil," Zim said, smiling.

"I know," Gaz said, annoyed that Zim wasn't going away.

"You must really hate your brother to tell such a decieving lie," Zim sneered.

"Is this going anywhere?" Gaz asked, "Because if it isn't you better get out of my way."

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my base tomorrow?" Zim asked, "I'll give you the grand tour. Full refridgerator priveliges."

"Do you have pizza and video games?"

"No."

"Then I'm not interested."

Gaz turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zim stopped her. "I could gladly get all those things for you by tomorrow."

Gaz looked at him as if to say "Fine" and walked away. Gir finally came down from the tree.

"You like the scary girl," Gir said.

"No, Gir," Zim said, "I don't like her. I just think she may be useful against her brother. That girl's evil spirit is just what I need to rule this planet. And after she is no longer useful, I will destroy her. In the meantime I will get her to know me even more."

Zim let out an evil psycho laugh. After five minutes, Gir joined in for no reason at all. Long after Zim stopped, Gir kept going.

"Okay... Stop it Gir... That's enough... Okay now, it wasn't that funny... GIR!"

Gir finally stopped.

* * *

**That's it for chapter three. Review and Tak will get better sooner.**


	4. Date with Zim

**Chapter 4. Review this **_**please.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Dib sat in the living room of Tak's house. He felt scared. What if Tak didn't survive? What if she died while Dib was trying to take care of her? Until she got out of her coma there was no way of knowing...

"Hey."

Dib looked up and saw Gretchen at the door. She had let herself in.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"About what?" Dib asked.

"About Tak," Gretchen replied.

"So you heard?" Dib asked.

Gretchen nodded. "I'm sure you must be very upset."

"No, not really," Dib said, "I'm sure I'll get better very soon."

Gretchen smiled. But it wasn't a kind smile. It was a secretly joyful smile. What Gretchen didn't know was that Tak was going to get better, and she thought "get better very soon" meant "find a new girlfriend." Gretchen had always been jealous of Tak's perfect beauty, and how Dib never noticed her and always seemed to notice Tak. It was always, "Did Tak say anything about me today?" or "Do you think Tak likes me?" or "I wonder if Tak and I will get married someday?" Gretchen got pissed by it. Fuck Tak! Fuck her all the way to hell! That's what practically went in her mind every day. So now, with Tak gone, Dib would be all hers. Gaz said so herself...

_**IZ**_

Speaking of Gaz, she was getting ready to go to Zim's house. _Zim better have those things he promised me, _Gaz thought as she got dressed, _Or I'm gonna kick that motherfucker's ass all the way into space._

Gaz could really be homicidal when she wanted to. She put on a black singlet with a ripped bottom edge. She wore a black neck band and some really dark blue shorts, along with some boots with a buckle on the front of each one.

Gaz headed over to Zim's house. She rang the door bell, expecting the robot parents to answer saying, "Welcome home son." Instead, she heard Zim pushing the crazy parents into a wardrobe. Then he opened the door.

"Welcome to my base, filthy Gaz human," Zim bowed.

"Yeah. Whatever," Gaz said stepping inside, "Do you have the pizza and video games or not?"

"Right this way," Zim bowed like a duke would do for his queen. He stood up again. "GIR!!!"

Gir jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of him. "Yes, my master!" He yelled with red eyes.

"Get those pizza's we ordered from Bloatys. The Gaz girl demands refreshments."

"Okie dokie," Gir nodded, his eyes turning blue.

Hours later, Gaz was sitting on the sofa stuffing herself silly with pizza. The sofa was surrounded by mountains of pizza boxes, half of them greasy and empty. Zim watched with pleasure.

"Excellent," he said to himself, "The next stop is the video games, then the human demon is right for the picking."

Gaz soon finished all the pizzas, surprisingly still not fat.

"I'm bored," she said snapping her fingers, "Get me the video games, pronto!"

Gaz spent half an hour playing Vampire Piggy Hunter 3 on the ps3. She didn't enjoy it however. Although the game had great HD graphics, it wasn't fun without the two player feature. She looked at Zim.

"Come play with me," Gaz said.

"No thank you filthy Gaz stink," Zim said.

Gaz glared with evil demon eyes. "That wasn't an invitation..."

Zim had a hard time playing the versus level. Gaz kept beating him.

"You're so lame at this," Gaz laughed.

Zim stared at her. He felt weird when she laughed. He felt... giddy.

"What are you looking at?" Gaz asked creeped out, "You better wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it off!"

Zim quickly stopped smiling.

"Well," Gaz stretched after putting the controller down, "I'm bored again. Let's go and have a look at your lab."

Gaz wasn't easily impressed by the lab. On the other hand, she wasn't easily impressed by anything. Zim walked around explaining what everything was. Gaz wasn't listening. She leaned against a table of test tubes. One spilled yellow liquid all over her.

"Argh!" Gaz yelled in frustration, "It'll take forever to get this out!"

"So what do you think of my base?" Zim asked.

"Huh?" Gaz then remembered what she was doing here. "Oh yeah. Great. Great."

Zim could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Well I better go home," Gaz said.

"But it's still so early," Zim said.

"I know, but I had a little accident," Gaz said, "Plus I don't wanna see you. Later." She left. Then Zim noticed the spilled test tube.

"Shit!" Zim yelled, picking it up, "My disappearing juice! Well, there goes that plan."

* * *

**Author's note: My dad is playing the Nazi Zombies level on Call of Duty: World At War right now. That is what inspired me to put the ps3 in this page.**


	5. A broken then mended heart

**My fifth chapter. I'm going through this really fast. Review and Gir will get a corn muffin.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"You've been taking care of Tak, haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

Gretchen looked at Dib. "Is it really worth it? Looking after a sick girl like Tak?"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, "Of course it is."

Gretchen reached into her pocket, "I wasn't going to give you this until your next birthday," she said, "But I think you should have it now."

She handed him a picture frame with blue flowers on it, and some words:

_Know that there's someone out there who likes you._

Dib looked at it, then at Gretchen sadly.

"Thanks," he said, "But I don't think I should take this from you."

"You don't like it?" Gretchen asked worried.

"No, no," Dib cried, "I do like it. It's just..."

The next thing Dib knew, Gretchen's lips had met his when she jumped on him. They both fell off the sofa.

While all this was happening, Tak had awoken from her coma. She was still very dizzy, but she managed to hear noises coming from the living room. Here's what they sounded like:

"Ow! Stop it Gretchen! That's too hard! Mmph! Stop! Stop!"

Tak began to get concerned. She left the lab and made it halfway down the living room stairs before she saw Gretchen on the floor tackling Dib and kissing him, while Dib was desperately trying to push her off. Tak felt her irken heart shatter into a million pieces. Gretchen and Dib were in her living room... making love! It was disgusting to look at. Tears filled Tak's eyes, and she ran back upstairs before anyone had a chance to notice.

"Gretchen, that's enough!" Dib yelled, "STOP!" He kicked Gretchen off and sat up. "You almost suffocated me."

"What's wrong Dib?" Gretchen asked, wiping her face, "Aren't I the girl for you?"

"What the hell...? No!" Dib yelled angrily, "I'm in love with Tak, and the moment she wakes up from that coma, I'm going to ask her to the dance!"

"Coma?" Gretchen cried in shock, "I thought she was dead!"

"Gretchen, you bitch!" Dib yelled, "I would never go out with you even if Tak was dead. What gave you the idea that I was looking for someone new anyway?"

"Your sister did," Gretchen said.

Dib stared at her in shock. "Gaz said that..." He grabbed the picture frame that Gretchen gave him and gave it back to her. "Get out!" He said in anger, "Get the hell out! You're a fucking slut, and you always will be!"

"Turd," Gretchen said under her breath, and left. Dib sighed and went upstairs to check on Tak. Suddenly he stopped. Tak's container was empty, and there was a note beside it. Dib picked it up and read it.

_I saw everything that happened down there. It's obvious that you love Gretchen and are going to go to the dance with her. I hope you two have fun. I won't be bothering you anymore. I am going to Lake Dooky to end it all. I won't be around for much longer. Goodbye._

There was a stain probably from a tear drop on the word goodbye. Dib became scared. Lake Dooky? Irkens couldn't swim. Maybe that wasn't her intention. Dib ran straight out of the house...

_**IZ**_

Dib arrived just in time to see Tak standing on the pier. She wasn't trying very hard to stand, as she was wobbling.

"TAK!!!" Dib screamed, "NO!!!"

Too late. Tak fell into the cold, murky water. Dib rushed to the lake and dove in.

As Tak sank deeper, she began to feel a painful stinging through her skin. She was slowly burning from the inside out. Her throat filled with dirty water, and she started to feel groggy. She saw a dark figure swimming down after her. As it grabbed her, her eyes slowly closed, and everything was silent...

Suddenly, Tak could feel someone pushing down on her chest. She started coughing up water, and she could hear a familiar voice.

"Breathe! Come on Tak! I need you!"

Tak opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but then it came into focus. Sitting over her, heaving down on her chest, was a very wet looking Dib. Tak looked down and saw she was wrapped in his jacket.

"Dib..." she whispered, "Why did you... You could've drowned too."

Dib sneezed. "Don't remind me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Tak. You're the only girl I've ever cared about."

"But what about Gretchen?" Tak asked weakly.

"She tried to do it to _me_. Believe me, Tak, I love you." Dib said quietly.

"You love me?" Tak asked. Dib nodded. He held her up, their lips met, and they kissed. Then Dib whispered in Tak's ear, "Will you come to the dance with me?"

Tak smiled and nodded. They hugged.

* * *

**(Sniff) I just love romance. Stay tuned though. It's not the end yet. Review.**


	6. Vanishing love

**pingypong1o and Zim'sMostLoyalServant have already reviewed many chapters on my story. And for this I thank them. You really made me happy, you two. Now, without further ado, here is chapter 6...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It was the night of the dance, and Dib was in his room getting dressed into a tuxedo. He looked at himself in the mirror. That scythe in his hair wouldn't do. He spat on his hand and combed down his hair. Perfect! It stayed flat. Dib smiled. Suddenly the scythe popped back up again. Dib frowned. Nothing could hold down the family look. Dib shrugged. _Oh well, _he thought, _it won't matter either way. I've got Tak going with me, and that's all that matters._

Gaz was getting dressed into a red dress with a torn skirt. It went up on her chest and revealed the back. On her arms she wore bands that looked like cobwebs, and on her feet she wore red high heels. In the side of her hair she wore a skull shaped hair clip that looked like the skull from her necklace. Suddenly Dib opened the door.

"Gaz," he said, "before we go, we need to talk."

Gaz looked at Dib angrily. "What did I tell you about coming into my room?"

"Why did you lie to Gretchen?" Dib asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gaz said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"You told Gretchen I was weeping over Tak's grave!" Dib yelled.

"I just thought it would be funny, okay?" Gaz yelled, turning back to face her brother, "I was bored!"

"It's not funny to torment people and crush their emotions," Dib said, "And I thought you were my sister. No sister of mine is that cruel and heartless."

"Well like it or not, I am!" Gaz yelled.

Dib growled. "I wish you never existed!" He stomped out of the room.

Gaz walked up to the door and called out to him "Thank you for leaving!" Gaz never cared what people thought of her, just so long as everyone left her alone.

_**IZ**_

The dance was held in the skool gym. It cost 50 dollars to get refreshments, but Dib wasn't hungry. He was too busy waiting for Tak. Zim walked up to him.

"Waiting for Tak are you, Filthy Dib Human," he asked.

"Zim," Dib gasped, "Why aren't you in a tuxedo?"

It was true. Zim had come in his usual invaders uniform.

"Because unlike you, Zim has no need to dress in casual black shirts and pants with ribbons tied in a knot around his neck. It seems rediculous," Zim said.

"You couldn't find a date, could you?" Dib could easily see through Zim.

"Of course not!" Zim answered, "I simply did not ask."

"Hey Dib."

Dib turned and noticed the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There was Tak, in a purple dress revealing the shoulders, with two straps on each side around the arms. She was wearing purple high heels with two straps on each one. Dib swallowed.

"Wow," he said to her, "You look beautiful."

"Oh come on," Gaz said, who was standing nearby, "That is the lamest dress I've ever seen."

"Hey back off Gaz," Tak said with a stern look on her face, "Dib told me what you said."

Gaz stuck her middle finger at Tak and walked off. Zim watched her, then looked at Dib and Tak. "So?" he asked, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Oh, right," Dib said in a funny voice. He cleared his throat and turned to face Tak. "Would you like to dance?" He put his hand out, and Tak put hers in it smiling. They started waltzing. Gretchen watched nearby at the punch bowl, grumbling.

"That could easily have been me out there," she said to herself.

"Hey, what's happening to Gaz?"

Dib and Tak stopped dancing and noticed everyone was looking at Gaz, who was fading in and out.

"Gaz?" Dib cried in shock. He turned to Zim. "What's happening?"

"Oh no..." Zim panicked, "The disappearing juice! She must have spilled it all over herself!"

"What does it do?" Tak asked.

"It completely erases anything it touches from existance," Zim said.

Dib was terrified. He looked back at Gaz, who was now nothing but a transparent image. Gaz looked at her hands.

"Dib!" Gaz yelled, "Make Zim cure me!"

"There is no cure!" Zim cried, "I never got around to it!"

Dib thought back to what he said to Gaz at home.

_I wish you never existed!_

Now his wish was coming true. He couldn't bare to watch. As for Zim, he could only stare helplessly at the girl he felt weird about. He never got to know her, and now here she was, vanishing before his eyes.

Gaz collapsed onto her knees. Zim quickly rushed over and clutched her in his arms. Gaz looked up at Zim. Her face was now just barely visible. She looked scared. For the first time in her life, she looked scared.

"Zim..." she said quietly, "I hate you..."

Gaz faded away before Zim's very eyes. She was gone. Dib started to cry. His little sister was gone, and one of the last things he had ever said to her was just horrible. Zim continued to sit there with his arms out as if he was still holding Gaz. It was hard to believe, but Zim had just started to develop feelings for Gaz. He was actually starting to... _love her._ Now she was nothing but dusty air. Zim closed his eyes. A tear, yes, a real tear ran down Zim's face and landed in the place where Gaz once had been...

Suddenly something began to appear in his arms. It looked like a body. Two arms appeared on the sides, then two legs on the bottom. Finally, a head appeared. It was Gaz's head! Gaz lay unconcious in Zim's arms. She woke up and saw him looking down at her.

"Zim?" she whispered, then saw Dib and Tak standing nearby surprised. Then she realised what was happening. She quickly pushed Zim away.

"Uh! Get off me Zim!"

Dib was overjoyed. Gaz was back! The tear must have washed away the disappearing juice.

"Hey," The Letter M said, "Cool disappearing act! The career machine should've assigned you to be a magician!"

"Hey!" Dib yelled, "We're _trying _to have a moment here!"

Tak laughed.

"All right people," the DJ said, "Back to dancing."

Dib once again took Tak's hand and danced. Three hours went by, and everyone was on the dance floor, except for Gaz, who was sitting by herself at a table looking grumpy. Zim noticed this and walked over to her.

"You know," he said, "Dancing is stupid. Back on Irk, we don't dance."

"Yeah..." Gaz said without looking at him. She was silent for a few seconds, then looked at Zim and said, "Do you want to dance?"

"Me?" Zim asked nervously, "No way! I don't know how."

Gaz took his hand. "I'll show you."

She led him onto the dance floor, and started dancing with him...

**(IZ) THE END (IZ)**

* * *

**Well that's it. Thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice, thank you. And if you could find the time to pm me that would be great thank you. :)**


End file.
